


Happy Winchester Thanksgiving

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, Cute, Drabble Collection, Holidays, M/M, Meet the Family, Sam Winchester Cooks, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam and Dean celebrate Thanksgiving for the first time in years.





	Happy Winchester Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone!

"Dean, it's not polite to stare."

"I know...but I can't help it! It's so weird!"

"It's not really all that weird you know."

"Oh, come on! It's not everyday that the freaking Antichrist brings home his..."

Sam crosses his arms. "His boyfriend. He's Jack's boyfriend, Dean."

"Yeah," The older Hunter sputters. "I was getting to that."

Dean just continues to stare at the two boys coming down the stairs of the bunker, talking and giggling amongst themselves. Clark seems to have healed from his wounds nicely after the incident with that Angel, and Jack has been with him every step of the way. Now, after a month, Sam and Dean are seeing the young man again, this time for a formal introduction.

Sam hurries to the kitchen, and grabs the turkey out of the oven as Dean stays behind. This year, they're going all out. It's a very small gathering, but Sam has made food for a whole family. It indeed has been a long time since they've celebrated this particular holiday. In fact, they haven't celebrated any holiday for years. Strange. When Sam walks back into the room with the turkey, he sees Dean interacting with Clark. He listens.

Oh no.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Winchester."

Dean cackles. His eyes crinkle. "Oh, please! Mr. Winchester was my father! And Sam's father. Uh, nothing, just call me Dean."

Clark laughs nervously; Jack hangs his head. "Right. Dean."

"Good to see you. The last time we saw you, you were bleeding out on the floor! Damn, that was rough."

Yeah. Okay. It's time to intervene. Dean is a freaking wreck out here. Sam picks up the pace, and sets the turkey down on the table. He says, "Dean, come on, man." Sam takes off the oven mitts, and shakes Clark's hand. "Welcome to our," Sam gazes around the bunker. "Home."

"It's impressive." Clark says. "How big is this place?"

"Big."

"I can give you a tour after dinner if you like?" Jack inquires.

"With my supervision." Dean adds, much to Sam's chagrin.

Nevertheless, Sam slaps a kiss on Dean's lips, and the four of them sit down to enjoy their dinner.


End file.
